Ray
Ray (short for Raymond) is a character from The Princess and the Frog. He is a romantic Cajun firefly from New Orleans who aids Prince Naveen and Tiana in finding the kind voodoo priestess Mama Odie so she can cure them of their curse. At the same time, he tries to make the two realize that they are meant for each other. He was killed by Doctor Facilier and joined Evangeline, the Evening Star. Personality Friendly and helpful, despite being the smallest creature in the movie, he has the biggest heart. His true love is the Evening Star he calls Evangeline. Ray is also the best friend of Louis who seemed the most crushed to witness his death. Ray was also shown to have no fear; he helped fight the frog hunters and he even took on Facilier's shadow demons all by himself. Ray is extremely kind and agrees to help Tiana and Naveen without any reward expected. Role in the film When Tiana's frog instincts kick in, she attempts to eat Ray. Tiana's and Naveen's tongues end up tying together and Ray comes to help. After they are free, Ray introduces himself. Tiana informs Ray about the magic spell and so Ray decides to take them to Mama Odie. With the help of his firefly family, Ray takes Tiana, Naveen, and Louis to Mama Odie. After Ray tells the tale of his love, Evageline, frog hunters attack. Ray shoots into the nose of the lead hunter, Reggie, and is thrown into a rock. After Tiana and Naveen defeat the hunters, Ray is awoken by Louis. Ray then tells jokes while Tiana, Naveen, and Louis eat and afterwards, he introduces the gang to Evangeline. Ray sings Ma Belle Evangeline to express his love and gets Naveen to fall for Tiana. After the song, Naveen is grabbed by shadow demons sent by Doctor Facilier. Ray chases after them, attempting to save the day. The group is finally rescued by Mama Odie, who takes them to her home. Ray joins in Mama Odie's song Dig a Little Deeper. Mama Odie informs Naveen and Tiana that the only way for them to become human again is for Naveen to be kissed by Charlotte La Bouff, who has been made the Princess of Mardi Gras. Ray accompanies the friends back to New Orleans and discovers that Naveen is in love with Tiana. Ray accidentally tells Tiana and later sets out to find Naveen, who has been kidnapped by Shadow Demons. Tiana tells to Ray (Evangeline is nothing but a star, Ray!), Ray lied to Tiana. Ray finds out Lawrence is Naveen in disguise and takes the amulet that keeps the transformation in one piece. Ray delivers the amulet to Tiana. Ray then battles Shadow Demons to help, but is stepped on by Faciler. After Tiana breaks the amulet and Faciler is killed by the demons, Louis shows wounded Ray to the friends. Ray realizes he is dying, congratulates Tiana and Naveen in their love life, and finally closes his eyes and dies. A funeral is held for Ray by his huge family, and Naveen and Tiana are amazed to see a new star appear right next to Evangeline. As stars, Ray and Evangeline watch over Tiana's restaurant opening. Disney Parks Tiana's Showbaot Jubiliee While not appearing in the parade, Ray's song Gonna Take You There is sung by Tiana and the others. World of Color Ray appears as cameo during the So Close scene entering Tiana and Naveen's marriage kiss. Mickey's Soundsational Parade Ray can be seen in the parade during Tiana's float alongside Louis and Naveen. While the float passes by, Ray sings Gonna Take You There. Gallery Ray-the-Firefly-The-Princess-and-The-Frog.jpg|Ray's magical butt iceraprincessfrog3386.jpg|Ray with Tiana iceraprincessfrog4760.jpg|Ray with Naveen princessandthefrog_0931.jpg|Ray with Louis iceraprincessfrog5924.jpg|Ray's death princessandthefrog_1247.jpg|Ray with Evangeline as the star. nove218.gif|Ray princessandthefrog_1234.jpg|Ray's funeral the-princess-and-the-frog-20091015001339253_640w.jpg|Ray as he appears in The Princess and the Frog: The Game princessandthefrog_0736.jpg|Ray sings Gonna Take You There Category:The Princess and the Frog characters Category:Disney characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Singing Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Bugs Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:characters Category:Lovers Category:Characters who fly Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters in video games